Monster Space Sprite Project: Species
This page acts as an easy-access gallery of Somarinoa's various species that have been sprited in his simplistic "Monster Space" style. The page is intended to list all known species -- monsters, aliens, or otherwise -- as a sort of makeshift checklist that he can use to see exactly what species still need to be worked on. As these sprites are produced, this list will continue to be updated. All species not yet sprited in the MS style will be represented by the "No Image" image, whether they have previously been illustrated or not. A No Image.png|Aard Abatwa MS Sprite.png|Abatwa Abyssal Stalker MS Sprite.gif|Abyssal Stalker No Image.png|Abyssal Troll Abyssal Zharkulan MS Sprite.png|Abyssal Zharkulan No Image.png|Acanthotherium No Image.png|Ackalope No Image.png|Adderpillar No Image.png|Adjule No Image.png|Aerwulf Afanc MS Woomera Sprite.png|Afanc No Image.png|Agares No Image.png|Aggressive Dewdrop No Image.png|Agogwe No Image.png|Agreenix No Image.png|Ahab No Image.png|Ahhc No Image.png|Ahool Ahuizotl MS Sprite.png|Ahuizotl No Image.png|AIcorn No Image.png|Ailodon No Image.png|AImera No Image.png|Akkorokamui No Image.png|Aktanis (Aktan aktanicus) No Image.png|Aku No Image.png|Alarmadyllo No Image.png|Allrus No Image.png|Almas No Image.png|Almes No Image.png|Altamaha-ha Amanitan MS Sprite.png|Amanitan No Image.png|Amebo No Image.png|Amebzian No Image.png|Amob Amore Hover.gif|Amore Amurican MS Sprite.gif|Amurican No Image.png|Anatotherium Anemolee MS Sprite.gif|Anemolee No Image.png|Aneucts Polyp No Image.png|Aneucts Adult No Image.png|Angel No Image.png|Anger Vine No Image.png|Anunnaki No Image.png|Anurotherium No Image.png|Aolu No Image.png|Apatotherium No Image.png|Arabhar Arbol MS Sprite.png|Arbol No Image.png|Arbor Lizard Arc Stalker MS Sprite.gif|Arc Stalker No Image.png|Arcane Pider Archaeopteryx MS Sprite.png|Archaeopteryx Archaeotherium MS Sprite.png|Archaeotherium No Image.png|Arctic Wurm No Image.png|Ard No Image.png|Armedyllo No Image.png|Armordyllo Armored Janitorfysh MS Sprite.png|Armored Janitorfysh No Image.png|Armored Squid No Image.png|Armorpus Arrowfish MS Sprite.png|Arrowfish Arrowtail Deeno MS Sprite.png|Arrowtail Deeno No Image.png|Artott No Image.png|Aspidochelone Assassquatch.png|Assassquatch No Image.png|Astistokite No Image.png|Audre No Image.png|Augervorm No Image.png|Auli No Image.png|Aurii No Image.png|Aurix (Ovokentron ultravenator) No Image.png|Aurochs No Image.png|Aurosuchus No Image.png|Aurunner Autip MS Sprite.png|Autip No Image.png|Auzhoax No Image.png|Avin Awwblin MS Sprite.png|Awwblin No Image.png|Axebill No Image.png|Axehandle Hound Aydane MS Sprite Flit.gif|Aydane No Image.png|Ayzuuk No Image.png|Ayzuuk Mutation No Image.png|Azghora Aziza Sprite.png|Aziza B No Image.png|B Baccoshell MS Sprite.png|Baccoshell No Image.png|Backalope No Image.png|Badderpillar No Image.png|Bahblin No Image.png|Baku No Image.png|Ballrus No Image.png|Banned No Image.png|Baraska No Image.png|Barbed Succulent No Image.png|Barkscraper No Image.png|Barkstripper No Image.png|Barnaclebeak No Image.png|Barnikleech No Image.png|Barobactrotherium No Image.png|Barokeeter No Image.png|Basilisk No Image.png|Basket Koryl No Image.png|Batsquatch No Image.png|Batterpillar No Image.png|Battlekat No Image.png|Batyr Beach Shrotter MS Sprite.gif|Beach Shrotter (Aquatherium zandikoiloma) Beachcomber MS Sprite.gif|Beachcomber (Tubusukanan bakizkombos) No Image.png|Beachjogger No Image.png|Beachskipper No Image.png|Beanix No Image.png|Bearwulf Becko Crabcat MS Sprite.gif|Becko Crabcat No Image.png|Beenix Beezard MS Sprite.png|Beezard No Image.png|Begasus No Image.png|Behemoth No Image.png|Beholder No Image.png|Beibagon No Image.png|Bellower No Image.png|Bellutherium No Image.png|Bellystare Beltongue MS Sprite.png|Beltongue No Image.png|Beltsander No Image.png|Bendigo No Image.png|Bentaur No Image.png|Beti No Image.png|Bhasselbock No Image.png|Bhassquatch Bhudd 3 MS Sprite.png|Bhudd No Image.png|Bhulliburd No Image.png|Bicbalang No Image.png|Bicolored Sparrowbat No Image.png|Bicorn No Image.png|Biibagon No Image.png|Biirin No Image.png|Bilapia No Image.png|Billipede Biln MS Sprite.gif|Biln (Phoenokarpats mangnesi) No Image.png|Biloid No Image.png|Bimera No Image.png|Bipus No Image.png|Bisquick Goat No Image.png|Bistre Clacker No Image.png|Biyfisha Coral No Image.png|Black Clacker Black Orc MS Sprite.png|Black Orc No Image.png|Bladeback No Image.png|Blind Shrymp Blingback Sackbiter MS Sprite.gif|Blingback Sackbiter (Diamondback Rattlesnake) Blob MS Sprite.png|Blob No Image.png|Blob No Image.png|Bloody Kelpoggle (Neocnidolium ??) Bloody Wasp MS Sprite.gif|Bloody Wasp No Image.png|Bloop No Image.png|Blorb No Image.png|Blue Vuukelp Blurflapper Skeleton MS Sprite.gif|Blurflapper Skeleton No Image.png|Boball (Testudohexapodia mandalori) Boblin MS Sprite.png|Boblin No Image.png|Bockatrice No Image.png|Bog Troll No Image.png|Bogeyman (Deinoscorius ??) No Image.png|Bolasbeak No Image.png|Bomagran No Image.png|Bomaslik No Image.png|Boomicorn No Image.png|Boonicorn No Image.png|Boreyro Leechsnatcher No Image.png|Both No Image.png|Bowbold No Image.png|Bowlegga No Image.png|Brachixan No Image.png|Bramblepooch No Image.png|Brappa No Image.png|Brasshopper No Image.png|Brassquatch No Image.png|Breadfish No Image.png|Brickbalang No Image.png|Brilliant Dragoon Bristlesquid MS Sprite.gif|Bristlesquid (Marepheteuthis setaeus) No Image.png|Brittlesquid (Lystroteuthis cryptopelon) No Image.png|Brontotherium No Image.png|Brown Vuukelp No Image.png|Brownie No Image.png|Brrberus No Image.png|Brrrpopard Brutal Vermilingua MS Sprite.png|Brutal Vermilingua Bryder MS Sprite.png|Bryder (Brydys mercantillia) No Image.png|Bubblebiter Buggane MS Sprite.png|Buggane Bugly MS Sprite.gif|Bugly (Zygogurga primus) No Image.png|Bugrush No Image.png|Bulbobbous No Image.png|Bullfysh Bullrusher MS Sprite.png|Bullrusher Bumbling Nope MS Sprite.gif|Bumbling Nope No Image.png|Bunk Aipe No Image.png|Bunkas No Image.png|Bunko No Image.png|Bunyip Buoybee MS Sprite.gif|Buoybee No Image.png|Buoygea (Aeropod boye) No Image.png|Burella No Image.png|Burgeoning Buggula No Image.png|Burpopard No Image.png|''Burrecia mumundoreus'' No Image.png|Burrower No Image.png|Burrowsquid (Marepheteutis ??) No Image.png|Burrunjor No Image.png|Burst Main No Image.png|Buryworm (Dipnoivermis eokritophysis) No Image.png|Butter Strider No Image.png|Butterfly Man Butterklamm MS Sprite.png|Butterklamm C No Image.png|Cackleope No Image.png|Caerwulf No Image.png|Callrus No Image.png|Campian Eyecon No Image.png|Cantrovis No Image.png|Canyon Troll No Image.png|Captain Bitey No Image.png|Carberus No Image.png|Carcharceratherium No Image.png|Carewulf Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Cargoshell No Image.png|Carlesly Carnoblossom Stage 2 & 3 MS Sprite.png|Carnoblossom No Image.png|Carnophant No Image.png|Carotid No Image.png|Carrion Catvorm No Image.png|Catapult Tree (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Catbee MS Sprite.gif|Catbee No Image.png|Caterbiller No Image.png|Caterchiller No Image.png|Caterdiller No Image.png|Caterdriller No Image.png|Caterfiller No Image.png|Catergiller No Image.png|Caterhiller No Image.png|Caterkiller No Image.png|Catermiller No Image.png|Caterpa No Image.png|Caterpillar No Image.png|Caterquillar No Image.png|Catersillar No Image.png|Catertiller No Image.png|Caterwiller No Image.png|Catoblepas No Image.png|Catyr No Image.png|Cave Coral No Image.png|Cave Troll No Image.png|Cavetorch No Image.png|Cawblin Cayenath Small MS Sprite.gif|Cayenath (Cayenathia strippen) No Image.png|Cedarpillar No Image.png|Celestial Dragoon No Image.png|Cement No Image.png|Centaur Centro MS Sprite.png|Centro No Image.png|Cephwolf No Image.png|Ceolopard Ceratosaurus V1 MS Sprite.gif|''Ceratosaurus magnicornis'' No Image.png|Cerberus No Image.png|Ceterpillar No Image.png|Chaicorn No Image.png|Chainbrain No Image.png|Chalkatrice Chambered Urchip MS Sprite.png|Chambered Urchip (Pseudopeloris scellofloten) No Image.png|Changeling No Image.png|Chaos Dragoon No Image.png|Chaos Elemental No Image.png|Charmer No Image.png|Chatterpillar No Image.png|Cherufe Chiclechu Fly MS Sprite.gif|Chiclechu No Image.png|Chilapia No Image.png|Chilier No Image.png|Chiser No Image.png|Chlorolomba No Image.png|Chullachaqui No Image.png|Chupacabra No Image.png|Chynupp No Image.png|Cigarpillar No Image.png|Ciibagon No Image.png|Ciirin Ciitarkian MS Sprite.png|Ciitarkian No Image.png|Clackalope No Image.png|Clackerbeak No Image.png|Clappa No Image.png|Claptrap No Image.png|Classhopper No Image.png|Classquatch No Image.png|Clatterpillar No Image.png|Claw Beast No Image.png|Clawgrip No Image.png|Clawsnip No Image.png|Clear Vuukelp No Image.png|Cleemer No Image.png|Clickbalang No Image.png|Clockatrice No Image.png|Clocku No Image.png|Clodhopper No Image.png|Clooneycorn Cloudfish MS Sprite.gif|Cloudfish (Baby Harp Seal) No Image.png|Clubclub No Image.png|Clubill No Image.png|Cluenicorn No Image.png|Cluluia No Image.png|Clunko No Image.png|Clutch No Image.png|''Cnidolium moderitannus'' No Image.png|''Cnidolium simplistica'' Coblin MS Sprite.png|Coblin No Image.png|Cockatrice No Image.png|Coelochirotherium No Image.png|Cold Elf No Image.png|Comavoi No Image.png|Combstrainer (Aeroflora nanodont) No Image.png|Commati No Image.png|Commodore Steppewidow No Image.png|Common Hellbear Common Mantipede.gif|Common Mantipede No Image.png|Comovoi Compiler MS Sprite.png|Compiler Compsognathus French MS Sprite.png|''Compsognathus corallestris'' Compsognathus MS Sprite.png|''Compsognathus longipes'' No Image.png|Compsognathus sapien No Image.png|Continent Fysh Coral Snake MS Sprite.gif|Coral Snake Cordyceps Shotgunner MS Sprite.png|Cordyceps Shotgunner No Image.png|Cott No Image.png|Coven No Image.png|Crackalope No Image.png|Crag Troll No Image.png|Crasselbock No Image.png|Crasshopper No Image.png|Crassquatch No Image.png|Cratyr No Image.png|Crawblin No Image.png|Crawler (Dispinopisthos minor) Crawling Vrennum.gif|Crawling Vrennum No Image.png|Crawlrus No Image.png|Crested Bulkdog No Image.png|Crestwing Vhalsike No Image.png|Crewnicorn No Image.png|Cribagon No Image.png|Crickbalang No Image.png|Crimpcrawler No Image.png|Crimson Vuurix Crimson Xarnivore MS Sprite.gif|Crimson Xarnivore No Image.png|Crobold Crocobear MS Sprite.png|Crocobear No Image.png|Crocu No Image.png|Crowfysh No Image.png|Crozo No Image.png|Croctopus No Image.png|Crosseye No Image.png|Crowned Octumoebium (Dispourus khanai) No Image.png|Crycorn No Image.png|Crymera No Image.png|Cryotherium No Image.png|Cryptotherium No Image.png|Cudgelvorm No Image.png|Cullrus Cupsnout Thirsty MS Sprite.png|Cupsnout (Diakatan) No Image.png|Cupsnout (Vuunega) No Image.png|Curberus No Image.png|Curlworm No Image.png|Currpopard No Image.png|Currvena No Image.png|Cyaprax No Image.png|Cylaasti No Image.png|Cynocephali D No Image.png|Dahu No Image.png|Dahut No Image.png|Dairi No Image.png|Dakalope No Image.png|Dallrus No Image.png|Dappa No Image.png|Darewulf No Image.png|Darhut No Image.png|Dark Elf No Image.png|Darkblin No Image.png|Darktooth Dark Starrider MS Sprite.png|Dark Starrider No Image.png|Darou No Image.png|Datyr No Image.png|Dawn Scraper (Pinnipedflora amphidontus) No Image.png|Deadly Long Legs No Image.png|Decapede No Image.png|Decapus No Image.png|Decapus No Image.png|Deep Strider No Image.png|Deerin No Image.png|Deinodromeus Deinonychus MS Sprite.png|''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' No Image.png|Dekkachron Dementian MS Sprite.png|Dementian Dementian Gunner MS Sprite.gif|Dementian No Image.png|Den Izen No Image.png|Densect No Image.png|Dentaur Desert Blurflapper MS Sprite.gif|Desert Blurflapper (Broad-billed hummingbird) Desert Digger MS Sprite 2.png|Desert Digger No Image.png|Desilic No Image.png|Desilic Worman No Image.png|''Dessile flagrumneustes'' No Image.png|''Dessile sessilia'' No Image.png|Dessifend No Image.png|Devil No Image.png|Dewkat No Image.png|Dewnicorn No Image.png|Dhurrpopard No Image.png|Diakatanian Human No Image.png|Diakil No Image.png|Dialeaf No Image.png|Diarix No Image.png|Diasheet No Image.png|Diaslime No Image.png|Diasludge No Image.png|Diatak Diaweed MS Sprite.png|Diaweed No Image.png|Dicorn Die Monster 6 MS Sprite.png|Die Monster No Image.png|Diecorn No Image.png|Diedie No Image.png|Diekon No Image.png|Diemera No Image.png|Digester No Image.png|Dikdikbalang No Image.png|Dilapia Diplod MS Sprite.png|Diplod Amphorian Dire Beezard MS Sprite.png|Dire Beezard Cayenath MS Sprite.gif|Dire Cayenath (Cayenathia strippen) Jadenzi Swim Down MS Sprite.gif|Dire Jadenzi Kontributor mynor MS Sprite.png|[[Kontributor mynor|Dire Kontributor mynor]] Megaorthoceros Circumorphos MS Sprite.png|[[Megaorthoceros circumorphos|Dire Megaorthoceros circumorphos]] Megaorthoceros segnoneustes MS Sprite.gif|[[Megaorthoceros segnoneustes|Dire Megaorthoceros segnoneustes]] Ostrich MS Sprite.gif|Dire Turkey (Barbary Ostrich) Chambered Urchip MS Sprite.png|Dire Urchip (Pseudopeloris scellofloten) No Image.png|Dire Wulf No Image.png|Disgruntled Rain No Image.png|Djinn No Image.png|Dockatrice No Image.png|Docku No Image.png|Docusopsis No Image.png|Dodo No Image.png|Dollop Domovoi MS Sprite.png|Domovoi No Image.png|Doom Cube No Image.png|Dordagga No Image.png|Dracer No Image.png|Dragoon No Image.png|Dragoonfly No Image.png|Dragostaboogle No Image.png|Drainbro Trout No Image.png|Drainer No Image.png|Draterpillar No Image.png|Drewnicorn No Image.png|Drilapia No Image.png|Drinker No Image.png|Drip No Image.png|Drollpertinger No Image.png|Drop Elf No Image.png|Dryad No Image.png|Drycorn No Image.png|Drylung No Image.png|Drymera No Image.png|Dryptocoryth No Image.png|Dualitonce No Image.png|Dualpurpessio Dudegrop Shovel MS Sprite.png|Dudegrop No Image.png|Dune Troll No Image.png|Duneicorn No Image.png|Dunk Aipe No Image.png|Dunko No Image.png|Durrberus No Image.png|Dust Elf Dusty Xarnivore MS Sprite.gif|Dusty Xarnivore No Image.png|Dwarf No Image.png|Dyemera No Image.png|Dzobold E No Image.png|Earin No Image.png|''Eawanica glendalea'' Eelix MS Sprite.gif|Eelix No Image.png|Eetmii (Pestilentia alicei) No Image.png|Eiistl Eikiphir Nude Pace.gif|Eikiphir No Image.png|Einjel No Image.png|Eivie No Image.png|Eklokus No Image.png|El Cuero Elasmobranchisaurus MS Sprite.png|Elasmobranchisaurus No Image.png|Elatyr No Image.png|Elegant Lordfysher No Image.png|Elf No Image.png|Elfla Cyclops No Image.png|Elking Elwetritsch MS Sprite.gif|Elwetritsch No Image.png|Emela-ntouka No Image.png|''Emmatea lubaligosa'' No Image.png|Encantado No Image.png|Encroacher No Image.png|Enjelic No Image.png|Ensign Eimbusht No Image.png|Ensign Hopteuet No Image.png|Ensign Runabout No Image.png|Equatyr No Image.png|Erosion No Image.png|Eunichorn No Image.png|''Euntae lumbrocia'' No Image.png|Evelin No Image.png|Evil Eye No Image.png|Evil Porridge No Image.png|Ewenicorn No Image.png|Ewnicorn No Image.png|Exhaita (Exhaita exhaita) No Image.png|Eybas Leopald No Image.png|Eye Bat No Image.png|Eyeblossom Eyeboreal MS Sprite.png|Eyeboreal No Image.png|Eyecorn Eyelament MS Sprite Right.png|Eyelament No Image.png|Eyemera No Image.png|Eyesnout Eyetillery MS Sprite Look.gif|Eyetillery (Scalea eyetilleria) F No Image.png|Fafni No Image.png|Fairwulf No Image.png|Fairy Dragoon No Image.png|Fallen No Image.png|Fallrus Falsequill Sauceback MS Sprite Roar.gif|Falsequill Sauceback (Cryptotherium echinostegos) No Image.png|Fancypants Fangamander Adult Male MS Sprite.png|Fangamander (♂) Fangamander Adult Female MS Sprite.png|Fangamander (♀) No Image.png|Fangdog Farleybeast MS Sprite.png|Farleybeast No Image.png|Farmadyllo No Image.png|Fastitocalon No Image.png|Fatterpillar No Image.png|Faun No Image.png|Fatyr No Image.png|Fearin No Image.png|Feathered Remoraback Feathereye MS Sprite 2.png|Feathereye Featherguy MS Sprite.png|Featherguy No Image.png|Featherhead No Image.png|Fecamaster No Image.png|Feebagon No Image.png|Fekkerias No Image.png|Femlin No Image.png|Fendigo No Image.png|Fentaur No Image.png|Fibagon No Image.png|Fibertooth No Image.png|Filapia No Image.png|Finear Ghastchomp (Trogrodent circumodont) Red Panda MS Sprite.png|Firefox (Red Panda) No Image.png|Firestomper No Image.png|Fissure Fish No Image.png|Fittest No Image.png|Fittest Brute No Image.png|Fittest Pygmy Berserker No Image.png|Fittest Runner No Image.png|Fittest Scaler No Image.png|Fittest Snipclaw No Image.png|Flakalope No Image.png|Flambe No Image.png|Flan No Image.png|Flanged Bubblehorn (Quasipetra flanci) No Image.png|Flappa No Image.png|Flash Shrymp No Image.png|Flavundulator (Exparafa auratus) No Image.png|Fleenix No Image.png|Fleshfreer No Image.png|Fleurbill No Image.png|Flewnicorn No Image.png|Fliant No Image.png|Flickbalang No Image.png|Flirpopard No Image.png|Flisteri Floaty Potato MS Sprite.png|Floaty Potato (Amazonian Manatee) No Image.png|Flockatrice No Image.png|Flocku Flokkolf MS Sprite.png|Flokkolf No Image.png|Floralgae (Multiquila hexaneuston) No Image.png|Fluctuator (Megamelanus camptoderm) No Image.png|Flumicorn No Image.png|Flunk Aipe No Image.png|Flunko No Image.png|Fluutula No Image.png|Flyder No Image.png|Foalpertinger Fobold MS Sprite.png|Fobold No Image.png|Foild (Extoileisn globulmimus) No Image.png|Fomovoi No Image.png|Foonicorn No Image.png|Forerunner No Image.png|Forest Dragoon Forest Goblin MS Sprite.png|Forest Goblin No Image.png|Forest Scavenger No Image.png|Forest Troll No Image.png|Frappa No Image.png|Freenix No Image.png|Frenzied Leaper No Image.png|Frenzish No Image.png|Freti No Image.png|Frightener Vuusponge No Image.png|Frigidsnatch (Serpensmaris prenospondylus) No Image.png|Frite No Image.png|Frockatrice No Image.png|Frog Enthroata No Image.png|Frost Troll No Image.png|Frostsponge No Image.png|Frosty Fungiferoid No Image.png|Frycorn No Image.png|Frymera No Image.png|Fungal Troll No Image.png|''Funivenator twangeri'' No Image.png|Funk Aipe No Image.png|Funko No Image.png|Furberus No Image.png|Furfur No Image.png|Furpopard No Image.png|Fursquid (Marepheteuthis pseudomammali) No Image.png|Furtur No Image.png|Fwoop G No Image.png|Gakk No Image.png|Gakkalope Galapa Sprite.png|Galapa No Image.png|Gallrus No Image.png|Gangsigns Amoeba No Image.png|Gappa No Image.png|Gaping Lugg No Image.png|Gardener No Image.png|Gargantua Wray No Image.png|Gargantus No Image.png|Gargouille No Image.png|Garm No Image.png|Garmadyllo No Image.png|Gashopper No Image.png|Gasquatch No Image.png|Gaterpillar No Image.png|Gatfish No Image.png|Gateway Shrub (Toxicocrystallus bhelsorbere) No Image.png|Gatyr No Image.png|Gawkatrice No Image.png|Gawku No Image.png|Gazer No Image.png|Gearin Geistrat MS Sprite Scare.gif|Geistrat (Comorodent yurei) No Image.png|Gel No Image.png|Gelraffe No Image.png|Gemlin No Image.png|Geneix No Image.png|Genoskwa No Image.png|Gentaur No Image.png|Geti No Image.png|Ghastrett (Comorodent mortemimus) No Image.png|Ghazra No Image.png|Ghinen Stalker No Image.png|Ghremm No Image.png|Giant No Image.png|Giant Alcoholic Toad No Image.png|Giant Platik No Image.png|Gilapia No Image.png|Gillrot No Image.png|Giraffebeak No Image.png|Gironoxus (Cerocaptiare regalia) No Image.png|Glacial Dragoon Glacier Bear MS Sprite.gif|Glacier Bear No Image.png|Gladderpillar No Image.png|Glairnog No Image.png|Glaistig No Image.png|Glarewulf No Image.png|Glasshopper No Image.png|Glassquatch No Image.png|Gleebagon No Image.png|Gleenix No Image.png|Gleigyax No Image.png|Glendale Neomone No Image.png|Glibagon No Image.png|Glidegrabber No Image.png|Glimmer Troll No Image.png|Glintdagger (Valadanis daciansis) No Image.png|Glisten Glite Talk MS Sprite.gif|Glite No Image.png|Glob No Image.png|Globold No Image.png|Globster No Image.png|Glockatrice No Image.png|Gloomlurker No Image.png|Glop Glubb MS Sprite.png|Glubb No Image.png|Glubglub No Image.png|Glue No Image.png|Gluenicorn No Image.png|Glulip No Image.png|Glumbert No Image.png|Glyptant No Image.png|Glyptodile No Image.png|Gnarlbranch Gnarled Tree 1 MS Sprite.png|Gnarled Tree No Image.png|Goalpertinger No Image.png|Gobold Kaklak Vorion MS Sprite.gif|Gohd No Image.png|Gomovoi No Image.png|Gonzalez (Sviftika gonzalezi) No Image.png|Goo No Image.png|Goo No Image.png|Goonicorn No Image.png|Goop Gorefish MS Sprite.gif|Gorefish Zap Gorf MS Sprite.png|Gorf No Image.png|Gorgon No Image.png|Gorgon No Image.png|Gornyiga No Image.png|Graae No Image.png|Graceful Dasher No Image.png|Grand Stepover No Image.png|Grand Zharkulan No Image.png|Grantaccha No Image.png|Graoora No Image.png|Graplurchin No Image.png|Grappra No Image.png|Grasselbock No Image.png|Grassman No Image.png|Grassquatch No Image.png|Graterpillar No Image.png|Great Mantyd No Image.png|Great Slateskull Great White MS Sprite.png|Great White No Image.png|Great White Widow No Image.png|Greater Carnophant No Image.png|Greater Grassquatter Greater Rhea MS Sprite.gif|Greater Rhea No Image.png|Greater Skewerfysh No Image.png|Greater Skewfysh No Image.png|Greater Seaquine No Image.png|Greed No Image.png|Green Clacker (Clackenosteus apatochlorus) No Image.png|Green Recluse Green Snake MS Sprite.png|Green Snake No Image.png|Green Vuukelp No Image.png|Greenix No Image.png|Greep No Image.png|Grellian No Image.png|Gremlin No Image.png|Grendogax Grendon MS Sprite.png|Grendon (Grendoni sp.) No Image.png|Grest No Image.png|Grestian No Image.png|Gretchin No Image.png|Grewnicorn Grey Alien MS Sprite.png|Grey Alien Grey Goo MS Sprite.png|Grey Goo No Image.png|Griffin No Image.png|Grilapia No Image.png|Grimoire No Image.png|Grimsnort Grippia longirostris MS Sprite.gif|''Grippia longirostris'' No Image.png|''Grippia apatomorph'' No Image.png|Grobold Grokk Nude Watch MS Sprite.gif|Grokk No Image.png|Ground Barnacle No Image.png|Grrberus No Image.png|Grrpopard No Image.png|Gruenicorn No Image.png|Gryttie No Image.png|Guirlath No Image.png|Gunk No Image.png|Gunk Aipe No Image.png|Gunko No Image.png|Gunyip Gusukhope MS Sprite.gif|Gusukhope (Cosmotagetes zukabergo) No Image.png|Guycorn No Image.png|Guymera H No Image.png|Hackalope No Image.png|Hafgufa No Image.png|Haifeiv No Image.png|Hairwulf No Image.png|Halfling No Image.png|Half-Zombie No Image.png|Hallrus No Image.png|Haltcrier No Image.png|Hammerhead Kingbrowse No Image.png|Hammerzhark No Image.png|Handfysh No Image.png|Handface Hangman H MS Sprite.gif|Hangman H Hangman Z MS Sprite.gif|Hangman Z No Image.png|Harassquatch No Image.png|Harbinjacker No Image.png|Harewulf No Image.png|Harlequin No Image.png|Harpy No Image.png|Harmadyllo No Image.png|Hartanner (Sviftika hartanni) No Image.png|Hasselbock No Image.png|Hasselisk No Image.png|Hat Man No Image.png|Hatmandu No Image.png|Hatterpillar No Image.png|Hatyr No Image.png|Hawku No Image.png|Hearin No Image.png|Heartless No Image.png|Heldaloft Terka Helepolarva MS Sprite.gif|Helepolarva No Image.png|Helikan No Image.png|Helkapi No Image.png|Hellgant No Image.png|Hellhound No Image.png|Helraffe No Image.png|Hemlin No Image.png|Henix No Image.png|Hentaur No Image.png|Henzap No Image.png|Herein No Image.png|Herpopard No Image.png|Heti No Image.png|Hevanite No Image.png|Hibagon No Image.png|Hickbalang No Image.png|Hicorn No Image.png|Hidebehind No Image.png|High Elf No Image.png|Highcorn No Image.png|Highmera No Image.png|Hilapia No Image.png|Himera No Image.png|Hippogriff No Image.png|Hiryu Strider No Image.png|Hobgoblin No Image.png|Hockatrice No Image.png|Hodag No Image.png|Hokkatrice No Image.png|Homevoi No Image.png|Homovoi No Image.png|Honeycomb Nemone No Image.png|Hoohoonicorn No Image.png|Horned Trimbler (Trimblata alticion) No Image.png|Horrorc Howhigh Mouthslapper MS Sprite.gif|Howhigh Mouthslapper No Image.png|Huenicorn No Image.png|Hugbug Huizotl MS Sprite.png|Huizotl No Image.png|Hundrapede No Image.png|Hunk Aipe No Image.png|Hunko No Image.png|Hurloonicorn No Image.png|Hurrberus No Image.png|Hushian No Image.png|Hydra No Image.png|Hydrabeak No Image.png|Hydrasting No Image.png|Hydroscuban (Marepheteuthis hypacrocaudia) No Image.png|Hydroneustes (Marepheteuthis hydroneustes) Hydrothi MS Sprite 1.png|Hydrothi I No Image.png|Ice Troll No Image.png|Icekarut No Image.png|Ichthyognathus Icikill MS Sprite.png|Icikill No Image.png|Ickbalang No Image.png|Icorn No Image.png|Icy Rockslug No Image.png|Igopogo No Image.png|Iiig No Image.png|Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii No Image.png|Ifrit No Image.png|Ilapia No Image.png|Ilongo Platerunner No Image.png|Imp No Image.png|Indigo Widow No Image.png|Infernal Dragoon No Image.png|Infested Kqa Infested Ukalaril MS Sprite.png|Infested Ukalaril Infested Ukalonk MS Sprite.png|Infested Ukalonk No Image.png|Instigator No Image.png|Intulo No Image.png|Iobold No Image.png|Ironhide Likemone No Image.png|Irstaxxonyu Chamelouge Flight Suit MS Sprite.png|Isk No Image.png|Issie J No Image.png|Jackalope Jadenzi Swim Down MS Sprite.gif|Jadenzi Jaguar Ninja MS Sprite.png|Jaguar Ninja No Image.png|Jasconius Jaw MS Sprite.png|Jaw No Image.png|Jaw Diimon No Image.png|Jeanix No Image.png|Jeerin No Image.png|Jellaquib No Image.png|Jelloid No Image.png|Jelly Eel No Image.png|Jellywolf No Image.png|Jentaur No Image.png|Jeti No Image.png|Jewnicorn No Image.png|Jho No Image.png|Jibagon No Image.png|Jigoku No Image.png|Jiwa No Image.png|Jlell No Image.png|Jockatrice No Image.png|Jocku No Image.png|Johtanan No Image.png|Josuscot No Image.png|Joube Angervine No Image.png|Jovian No Image.png|Jubjub No Image.png|Jujubee Polar Flasher (Crustamiconia jujubae) No Image.png|Julins No Image.png|Julto No Image.png|Jungle Troll No Image.png|Junicorn No Image.png|Junk Aipe No Image.png|Junko K No Image.png|Kabaj No Image.png|Kaetarkian No Image.png|Kaijil No Image.png|Kaktusk Cet No Image.png|Kakundakari No Image.png|Kalka No Image.png|Kamapua'a No Image.png|Kappa No Image.png|Kaot No Image.png|Karlets No Image.png|Karmadyllo No Image.png|Karnivosk No Image.png|Kasai Rex No Image.png|Kathy the Kitty No Image.png|Kavossh No Image.png|Kcleek No Image.png|Keesorok No Image.png|Kegasus No Image.png|Kelb-el-khela Kelerius MS Sprite.png|Kelerius No Image.png|Kelphunter No Image.png|Kelpstalker No Image.png|Kentaur No Image.png|Keston No Image.png|Keyrin No Image.png|Khanseria No Image.png|Kharkoi No Image.png|Khromovoi No Image.png|Khrow No Image.png|Kikiyuan No Image.png|Kilapia No Image.png|Killer Stilt No Image.png|Kilomba King Bear MS Sprite.png|King Bear No Image.png|King of Burrowers No Image.png|King of Crawlers No Image.png|King of Creepers No Image.png|King of Fliers No Image.png|King of Lopers No Image.png|King of Sailors No Image.png|King of Sleepers No Image.png|King of Sliders No Image.png|King of Swimmers No Image.png|King of Waders No Image.png|Kingstie Kirin MS Sprite.png|Kirin No Image.png|Kirwir No Image.png|Kitsune Kiwi Dance MS Sprite.gif|Kiwi No Image.png|Ki'Yaicorn No Image.png|Klaudy No Image.png|Kleenix No Image.png|Klenxixian No Image.png|Klickbalang No Image.png|Klotrilk No Image.png|Klumicorn No Image.png|Klunicorn No Image.png|Klutine No Image.png|Knackalope No Image.png|Kneebagon No Image.png|Kneenix No Image.png|Knockatrice No Image.png|Knoderilsk No Image.png|Knot Trunicorn Kobold MS Sprite.png|Kobold Kodama MS Sprite.png|Kodama No Image.png|Kokoda No Image.png|Kongamato No Image.png|Konnajul Kontributor mynor MS Sprite.png|''Kontributor mynor'' No Image.png|Koopari No Image.png|Koralux No Image.png|Kqa No Image.png|Krava No Image.png|Kraven No Image.png|Kravvyn No Image.png|Kremlin No Image.png|Krilla No Image.png|Krinalm No Image.png|Krykko (Cryosagania krykkoi) No Image.png|Kukamba No Image.png|Kukunicorn No Image.png|Kuman No Image.png|Kusshii No Image.png|Kuvera No Image.png|Kyisziqan Kylorl MS Sprite.png|Kylorl L No Image.png|Laavol Labortooth MS Sprite.png|Labortooth No Image.png|Lackalope No Image.png|Ladderpillar No Image.png|Ladym Polar Flasher (Crustamiconia ladymia) No Image.png|Lake Strider No Image.png|Lambent Drip No Image.png|Lambent Emulsion No Image.png|Lambency Tailshrike No Image.png|Lambency Wolf No Image.png|Lamia No Image.png|Lanalophotherium Land Orc MS Sprite.png|Land Orc No Image.png|Landflailer No Image.png|Landlord No Image.png|Lappa Lar'cie MS Sprite.png|Lar'cie No Image.png|Lasselbock No Image.png|Latyr No Image.png|Lava Troll No Image.png|Leafy Plurgile (Tesquorumhallicis hadrophyllon) No Image.png|Leak Leaning Towercrusta MS Sprite.png|Leaning Towercrusta (Solumcrusta pisae) No Image.png|Leanix No Image.png|Leapagon No Image.png|Leaping Gizzard No Image.png|Leaping Pricecutter No Image.png|Leefitu No Image.png|Leerin No Image.png|Legasus No Image.png|Legtopus Leisureworm MS Sprite.png|Leisureworm Lemming MS Sprite.gif|Lemming Lemming Paratrooper MS Sprite.png|Lemming Paratrooper No Image.png|Lendigo No Image.png|Lentaur No Image.png|Leprechaun No Image.png|Lesser Carnophant No Image.png|Leti Mordecai MS Sprite Yell.gif|Lich No Image.png|Liecorn No Image.png|Liemera No Image.png|Lieutenant Lovehandles No Image.png|Lilapia No Image.png|Likbalang No Image.png|Liriph No Image.png|Littermaster No Image.png|Lizui No Image.png|Llup No Image.png|Lobbing Tree No Image.png|Lobizon No Image.png|Lobold Lobrau Fatcat MS Sprite.gif|Lobrau Fatcat (Rizonae kappenural) No Image.png|Lochatrice No Image.png|Lochu No Image.png|Lockatrice No Image.png|Locketfish No Image.png|Locku No Image.png|''Loliae hymaliseus'' No Image.png|Lookoutbeak No Image.png|Lolpertinger No Image.png|Lolrus No Image.png|Loomer Vorm No Image.png|Loomicorn No Image.png|Loonicorn Loper (Silent Hill) MS Sprite.png|Loper No Image.png|Loranche No Image.png|Lorc No Image.png|Lordfysher Loswothl MS Sprite.png|Loswothl No Image.png|Louve No Image.png|Lowmovoi No Image.png|Lubyum No Image.png|Luminpod No Image.png|Luminrod No Image.png|Lunacite No Image.png|Luncheon Horror No Image.png|Lurker Wray Lush Xarnivore MS Sprite.gif|Lush Xarnivore No Image.png|Lyecorn No Image.png|Lyedra No Image.png|Lyemera No Image.png|Lyngbakr No Image.png|Lyssh M No Image.png|Macebill No Image.png|Machatrice No Image.png|Mackelope No Image.png|Madderpillar No Image.png|Madlibagon No Image.png|Maelstrom Ghark (Animiscis velocicoelognathus) No Image.png|Mahamba No Image.png|Mahatma Mainland Emu MS Sprite.gif|Mainland Emu Majestic Sea Flapflap MS Sprite.gif|Majestic Sea Flapflap No Image.png|Mallrus No Image.png|Mamlambo No Image.png|Mandragora No Image.png|Manipogo No Image.png|Manitou No Image.png|Mannegishi Manotaur Archer MS Sprite.png|Manotaur Manotaur Warrior MS Sprite.png|Manotaur Manotaur Wizard MS Sprite.png|Manotaur No Image.png|Mantipede Maritime Shockshell MS Sprite.gif|Maritime Shockshell (Elekshell saiwaz) No Image.png|Mantrap No Image.png|Mapinguari No Image.png|Mappa No Image.png|Marmadyllo No Image.png|Marshwatcher No Image.png|Martian Martyr (Sagan IV) MS Sprite.gif|Martyr (Pompilicauda crispusattucksi) No Image.png|Masselbock No Image.png|Masshopper No Image.png|Massocion Amphorian No Image.png|Massotherium No Image.png|Massquatch No Image.png|Mastermind No Image.png|Matyr Maulrus Right MS Sprite.png|Maulrus No Image.png|Mauve Recluse No Image.png|Mawku No Image.png|Mechantin No Image.png|Meerin Megaorthoceros Circumorphos MS Sprite.png|''Megaorthoceros circumorphos'' No Image.png|''Megaorthoceros clusterona'' No Image.png|''Megaorthoceros holdfasti'' No Image.png|''Megaorthoceros salisvimmia'' Megaorthoceros segnoneustes MS Sprite.gif|''Megaorthoceros segnoneustes'' No Image.png|''Megaorthoceros sessilia'' No Image.png|Megasus No Image.png|Memphré No Image.png|Mendigo No Image.png|Mentaur No Image.png|Merberus No Image.png|Mercurian No Image.png|Merfolk No Image.png|Merpopard Merrow Hag MS Sprite.png|Merrow No Image.png|Mewnicorn No Image.png|Microtherium No Image.png|Milapia No Image.png|Milgani Milk Imp MS Sprite.png|Milk Imp No Image.png|Millicrab Minifrit MS Sprite Glow.gif|Minifrit No Image.png|Mindbender No Image.png|Minogar No Image.png|Minotaur No Image.png|Mnemosyne No Image.png|Mobold No Image.png|Moby No Image.png|Mockatrice No Image.png|Mocku No Image.png|Mohlpertinger Mohm Brutegunner MS Sprite.png|Mohm No Image.png|Molassquatch No Image.png|Mold Elf No Image.png|Molouida No Image.png|Mo'gak No Image.png|Mokele mbembe No Image.png|Monk Aipe No Image.png|Monko No Image.png|Monotherium No Image.png|Moongazer No Image.png|Moonicorn No Image.png|Moosemera No Image.png|Moppet No Image.png|Mòrag No Image.png|Morningstar No Image.png|Morrakka No Image.png|Mortesaurus No Image.png|Morthera No Image.png|Mothman No Image.png|Motik No Image.png|Motong No Image.png|Mottled Clacker No Image.png|Mouett No Image.png|Mucarub Fireleaf No Image.png|Muck No Image.png|Muck Elf Mud Dabbler Female MS Sprite.gif|Mud Dabbler Mud Dabbler Male MS Sprite.gif|Mud Dabbler No Image.png|Muddweller No Image.png|Muggyn No Image.png|Multitasker No Image.png|Municorn No Image.png|Murfin No Image.png|Murdakk No Image.png|Murkdweller (Dibrachioidae tyrannovenator) No Image.png|Mutinicorn No Image.png|Mycorn No Image.png|Mymera No Image.png|Myrandha Vuukelp No Image.png|''Myscrogen ribbencauda'' N No Image.png|Naderpillar No Image.png|Naga No Image.png|Nahuelito No Image.png|Nallrus No Image.png|Nappa No Image.png|Narewulf No Image.png|Nasquatch No Image.png|Nearin Necrusk MS Sprite.gif|Necrusk No Image.png|Negasus No Image.png|Neolox No Image.png|Neolurn No Image.png|Neomva Neomwa MS Sprite.gif|Neomwa (Neomwa regularis) No Image.png|Neomxa No Image.png|Neopatra No Image.png|Neouii No Image.png|Neptunian No Image.png|''Netareum rebonaldium'' No Image.png|Neti No Image.png|Neurolanche No Image.png|Nguma-monene No Image.png|Nibbling Kelpeg (Cnidolium microankylobrachium) No Image.png|Nickbalang No Image.png|Nighcorn No Image.png|Nighmera No Image.png|Night Beacon No Image.png|Nightmare No Image.png|Nightstrainer (Aerosifter noctostringere) No Image.png|Nilapia No Image.png|Ninki Nanka No Image.png|Nipping Bud No Image.png|Noble Sailridge No Image.png|Nobold No Image.png|Nockatrice No Image.png|Nocku No Image.png|†Nomad (Probiscisaurus prototarkhi) No Image.png|Nomovoi No Image.png|Nonperisher No Image.png|Noonicorn No Image.png|Nooseplant No Image.png|Norjji No Image.png|Nowiss No Image.png|Noxious No Image.png|Nova Shrymp No Image.png|Nubrancho No Image.png|Nuke River Redmoss (Rubiphyta lumitroida) Nuralanche MS Sprite.gif|Nuralanche No Image.png|Nurilanche No Image.png|Nyaminyami O No Image.png|Oaad No Image.png|Oarunner (Chlorocytus velocisvimmia) No Image.png|Obsidian Dragoon No Image.png|Ocln No Image.png|Oglaianda No Image.png|Ogopogo No Image.png|Ogre No Image.png|Ohbold No Image.png|Olfactite No Image.png|Olostrum No Image.png|Ooze No Image.png|Ooze No Image.png|Oozewing No Image.png|Op Ophiacodon V1 MS Sprite.gif|''Ophiacodon mirus'' Ophidan MS Sprite.gif|Ophidan No Image.png|Orang Bati No Image.png|Orang Pendek Orb MS Sprite.png|Orb No Image.png|Organ Beast Orl MS Sprite.png|Orl No Image.png|Ornithopsis No Image.png|Osteoporofysh No Image.png|Overbearer Overender MS Sprite.png|Overender Ovinnik MS Sprite.png|Ovinnik No Image.png|''Ovokentron troonychus'' No Image.png|Owo owo No Image.png|Owvela Coral P No Image.png|Packalope No Image.png|Pairwulf Pandol MS Sprite.png|Pandol Pallrus Right MS Sprite.gif|Pallrus No Image.png|Pappa No Image.png|Paragra No Image.png|Parasealolophus No Image.png|Pardiashi No Image.png|Parewulf No Image.png|Passelbock No Image.png|Passhopper No Image.png|Passquatch No Image.png|Paste No Image.png|Patterpillar No Image.png|Pawku No Image.png|Payme-Killyu No Image.png|Peanut Butter Minnow Pebble Strider MS Sprite.gif|Pebble Strider No Image.png|Pecto No Image.png|Pecto Bully No Image.png|Peelback No Image.png|Peenix No Image.png|Peeper No Image.png|Peerin No Image.png|Pegasus Pelagipus MS Sprite.png|Pelagipus No Image.png|Pendigo No Image.png|Pengrus No Image.png|Pentaur No Image.png|People Eater No Image.png|Percusa No Image.png|Periwinkle Recluse No Image.png|Permitted No Image.png|Peti Pheromworm MS Sprite.png|Pheromworm No Image.png|Phlegmlin No Image.png|Phlurt No Image.png|Phoenix No Image.png|Phoid No Image.png|Pibbagon No Image.png|Pickbalang No Image.png|Picorn No Image.png|Pidra No Image.png|Piedra No Image.png|Piercer Pikra MS Sprite Swim-Chomp.gif|Pikra No Image.png|Pilapia No Image.png|Pimera No Image.png|Pinatubo Pink Lemonade Panda.png|Pink Lemonade Panda No Image.png|Piscipraxx No Image.png|Pit Lord No Image.png|Pixie No Image.png|Plaqueback No Image.png|Plated Janitorfysh No Image.png|Platik No Image.png|Platinum Berry No Image.png|Platterkat No Image.png|Play Doctor No Image.png|Pleanix No Image.png|Pleasant Spinebrowser No Image.png|Plumicorn Plush Red Panda MS Sprite.png|Plush Red Panda No Image.png|Plutonian No Image.png|Po Orangutan No Image.png|Poacher No Image.png|Pockatrice No Image.png|Pocku Polar Bear MS Sprite.png|Polar Bear No Image.png|Polar Krancton Polish Rooster MS Sprite.gif|Polish Chicken No Image.png|Polpertinger No Image.png|Pombero Pond Cat MS Sprite.gif|Pond Cat No Image.png|Popobawa No Image.png|Portada No Image.png|Praazhm No Image.png|Precursor Prickly Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Prickly Cargoshell No Image.png|Prickworm (Dipnoivermis aggressivo) No Image.png|Probe Wray No Image.png|Proboscipillar No Image.png|Protojadenzi No Image.png|Protomantipede No Image.png|Prongangel (Megaorthoceros prangemalakhim) No Image.png|Prunicorn No Image.png|Prycorn No Image.png|Psicad No Image.png|Psicorn No Image.png|Psimera No Image.png|Psionic Dragoon No Image.png|Psittacisapien Psittacosaurus MS Sprite.gif|''Psittacosaurus sinensis'' Psotnik MS Sprite.gif|Psotnik No Image.png|Pubpub No Image.png|Pudding No Image.png|Puffboll No Image.png|Pujol No Image.png|Punk Aipe No Image.png|Punko No Image.png|Purrberus Purring Creeper MS Sprite.gif|Purring Creeper No Image.png|Purrpopard No Image.png|Purplepard No Image.png|Pushme-Pullyu No Image.png|†Pyaventrapper (Segmentocauda sulfurus) Q No Image.png|Qalla No Image.png|Qilacca No Image.png|Qilin No Image.png|Qira No Image.png|Qixis No Image.png|Quackalope No Image.png|Quadroceratops Quadrotesson MS Sprite.gif|Quadrotesson No Image.png|Queerin No Image.png|Quickbalang No Image.png|Quidger No Image.png|Quilapia Quillblades MS Sprite.gif|Quillblades (Valadanis leptokentron) No Image.png|Quillion No Image.png|Quilpard No Image.png|Quilthera No Image.png|Quim No Image.png|Quirix Quirlax MS Sprite.gif|Quirlax No Image.png|Quirlunth Quoak MS Sprite.gif|Quoak No Image.png|Quok R No Image.png|Rackalope No Image.png|Radderpillar No Image.png|Raidyn No Image.png|Rain Elf No Image.png|Rangoid Terka No Image.png|Rapidsnatch (Serpensmaris tachycides) No Image.png|Rappa No Image.png|Raptorian Bearhog (Ursiporcus cavumvenator) No Image.png|Rarewulf No Image.png|Rasselbock No Image.png|Rastafarian No Image.png|Ratyr No Image.png|Ravager No Image.png|Ravageworm (Ravener horribilis) No Image.png|Raver No Image.png|Rawku Razorfly MS Sprite.gif|Razorfly No Image.png|Razyn No Image.png|Realin No Image.png|Rearbiter No Image.png|Reathler No Image.png|Reconnasaur No Image.png|Red Clacker Red Panda MS Sprite.png|Red Panda Red Treerat MS Sprite.png|Red Treerat (Red Squirrel) No Image.png|Red Vuukelp No Image.png|Reinhawk No Image.png|Remlin No Image.png|Rendigo No Image.png|Rentaur No Image.png|Resin No Image.png|Rexfish No Image.png|Rhandy No Image.png|Rhinoceros Dolphin No Image.png|Ri Mermaid No Image.png|Rialfo No Image.png|Ribagon No Image.png|Ribcannon No Image.png|Riceghoul No Image.png|Riktik River Catsnake MS Sprite.gif|River Catsnake (River Otter) No Image.png|River Shrew (Chaetotherium protoneustes) No Image.png|Rivifid No Image.png|Roalch (Tozectus zandiforme) No Image.png|Roaming Plent (Ursiporcus roven) No Image.png|Robold No Image.png|Robyn No Image.png|Roc No Image.png|Rock Urchin No Image.png|Rockatrice No Image.png|Rocket Lizard No Image.png|Rockscale (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) No Image.png|Rockscuttler (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) No Image.png|Rocku No Image.png|Rollpertinger No Image.png|Romovoi No Image.png|Roomicorn No Image.png|Ropen No Image.png|Rrrpopard No Image.png|Rubrub No Image.png|Runanchor (Hydropoaceae stolonostus) No Image.png|Runicorn No Image.png|Ryecorn No Image.png|Ryemera No Image.png|Ryggli No Image.png|Ryllum Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Monsters Category:Galleries S Sabertooth MS Sprite.png|Sabertooth No Image.png|Saberwulf No Image.png|Sackalope No Image.png|Sacowitchi Anglerworm No Image.png|Sacowitchi Tubeworm Sadderanha MS Sprite.png|Sadderanha No Image.png|Sadderpillar No Image.png|Sagerdh Cohore No Image.png|Sagerdh Skyleech No Image.png|Sail Elf No Image.png|Salamand No Image.png|Salamander No Image.png|Sand Elf No Image.png|Sandpraxx (Surpraxxidae zandineustes) No Image.png|Sangria Clacker No Image.png|Sapowitcher No Image.png|Sappa No Image.png|Sapphire Xarnivore Sasquatch MS Sprite.png|Sasquatch No Image.png|Sasselbock No Image.png|Sasshopper No Image.png|Sassyquatch No Image.png|Saturnian No Image.png|Satyr No Image.png|Savannah Troll No Image.png|Savannah Wray No Image.png|Savpraxx (Surpraxxidae pratina) No Image.png|Sawku No Image.png|Sbrrrl No Image.png|Scaled Janitorfysh No Image.png|Scarfer No Image.png|Sceneix No Image.png|Schoonicorn No Image.png|Scissomander No Image.png|Scoriapraxx (Surpraxxidae ebonius) No Image.png|Scraak No Image.png|Scrambler Screek MS Sprite.gif|Screek No Image.png|Screwer Vorm No Image.png|Scribblebeast No Image.png|Scrusk No Image.png|Sculptor No Image.png|Scurl No Image.png|Scylloid Sea Cow MS Sprite.png|Sea Cow (Unspecified Manatee) No Image.png|Sea Dragoon No Image.png|Sea Groomer No Image.png|Sea Monk No Image.png|Sea Monster No Image.png|Sea Orc No Image.png|Sea Serpent No Image.png|Sea Troll No Image.png|Seababy No Image.png|Seabagon No Image.png|Seachime No Image.png|Seademon No Image.png|Seahokk No Image.png|Sealin No Image.png|Seanix No Image.png|Seapraxx (Surpraxxidae azzurroneustes) No Image.png|Seaquine Seareaper MS Sprite.gif|Seareaper No Image.png|Searin No Image.png|Seatyrant Seawolf Type A MS Sprite.gif|Seawolf (Type A) No Image.png|Sectyd No Image.png|Seebagon No Image.png|Seeder Seekerbeast MS Sprite.png|Seekerbeast No Image.png|Seeker Wray No Image.png|Sehite No Image.png|Seismosuchus Sekerias MS Sprite.png|Sekerias No Image.png|Seljordsormen No Image.png|Sendigo No Image.png|Sentaur No Image.png|Serpopard No Image.png|Setapin (Cryoteuthis setacheirus) No Image.png|Seti Severed Hand DS Sprite.png|Severed Hand No Image.png|Sewmovoi No Image.png|Sgurl No Image.png|Shally No Image.png|Shardpraxx (Surpraxxidae crystalis) No Image.png|Sharlie No Image.png|Shapeon Sharktopus (Diakatan) MS Sprite.png|Sharktopus No Image.png|Shebagon No Image.png|Shellycoat No Image.png|Shino No Image.png|Shoalpertinger No Image.png|Shorthorn Gulper (Ceracorytha protoceros) No Image.png|Shredder No Image.png|Shrotter (Aquatherium protoneustes) No Image.png|Shrumite No Image.png|Shurl No Image.png|Shutterface No Image.png|Sickbalang No Image.png|Sifter Wray No Image.png|Sighcorn No Image.png|Sighmera No Image.png|Silapia Silveranha MS Sprite.png|Silveranha No Image.png|Sin Beast No Image.png|Sintaur No Image.png|Siphontooth No Image.png|Sirberus No Image.png|Sirpopard No Image.png|Si-Teh-Cas No Image.png|Sizzling Pool Skeletal Cupsnout MS Sprite.gif|Skeletal Cupsnout Skeletal Ninja DS Sprite.png|Skeletal Ninja Skeleton DS Sprite.png|Skeleton No Image.png|Skewerfysh No Image.png|Skinslush No Image.png|Skraw (Sviftika skraws) Skewerfish MS Sprite.png|Skewerfysh No Image.png|Skruba No Image.png|Skudge No Image.png|Skuacorn No Image.png|Skuaku No Image.png|Skulker Wray No Image.png|Skullbeak (Barocephalopsis cernolithos) No Image.png|Skuth No Image.png|Skvader No Image.png|Skwhirl No Image.png|Skyfish No Image.png|Skypiercer No Image.png|Slackalope Sladybug MS Sprite.png|Sladybug No Image.png|Slappa No Image.png|Slayer Xenomorph No Image.png|Slayerbeak No Image.png|Sleipnir No Image.png|Slggr No Image.png|Slicetail Vhalsike No Image.png|Slickbalang No Image.png|Slime No Image.png|Slime Diimon No Image.png|Slime Globber (Toxiplasma familiaris) No Image.png|Slinger Tree No Image.png|Slingworm Slipslider MS Sprite.gif|Slipslider Slitherfolk MS Sprite.png|Slitherfolk No Image.png|Slizzard (Kritonaja kritonaja) No Image.png|Slobold No Image.png|Slogg Slonoska MS Sprite.png|Slonoska No Image.png|Slop No Image.png|Slowalker No Image.png|Sludge No Image.png|Sludgehocker No Image.png|Slunko No Image.png|Slycorn No Image.png|Slymera No Image.png|Smog Dragoon No Image.png|Smoking Spot No Image.png|Smug No Image.png|Smusherbeast No Image.png|Snagpii No Image.png|Snapdragon Sneakworm Scoot MS Sprite.gif|Sneakworm No Image.png|Sneakystep No Image.png|Snipe Snow Cone Panda MS Sprite.png|Snow Cone Panda No Image.png|Snow Elf No Image.png|Snow Intestine No Image.png|Snowpraxx (Surpraxxidae glacieralis) No Image.png|Snowy Recluse No Image.png|Sobold No Image.png|Sockatrice No Image.png|Socku No Image.png|Solaster (Aquatherium scelidapteryx) No Image.png|Solutionary No Image.png|Somari Stems No Image.png|Sook No Image.png|Soonicorn No Image.png|Soulpertinger No Image.png|Soup Space Fish MS Sprite.png|Space Fish No Image.png|Spacetopus No Image.png|Spearl No Image.png|Speckled Gekdog Specky Blurflapper Male MS Sprite.gif|Specky Blurflapper (♂) (Bee hummingbird) Specky Blurflapper Female MS Sprite.gif|Specky Blurflapper (♀) (Bee hummingbird) No Image.png|Spelban No Image.png|Spelun Ketter (Kitrae segnoklimmen) No Image.png|Speria No Image.png|Sphere No Image.png|Sphere Diimon Spiky Floof MS Sprite.gif|Spiky Floof No Image.png|Spilona (Sviftika spilona) No Image.png|Spince No Image.png|Spine Wray No Image.png|Spineblossom No Image.png|Spinetusker No Image.png|Spinnister Spinster MS Sprite.gif|Spinster No Image.png|Spiny Dessile No Image.png|Spiny Platik No Image.png|Spiny Toothpaste No Image.png|Spintle No Image.png|Spiral Scalp No Image.png|Spiraligator No Image.png|Spirulina No Image.png|Spiuun No Image.png|Splatterkat No Image.png|Splintercet Spoadt MS Sprite.png|Spoadt No Image.png|Sporepraxx (Surpraxxidae acidis) No Image.png|Spotter No Image.png|Spright No Image.png|Spurd No Image.png|Spurrl No Image.png|Spurtail Vhalsike No Image.png|Sqit No Image.png|Squakk No Image.png|Squarewulf No Image.png|Squathil No Image.png|Squeenix Squelch MS Sprite.png|Squelch No Image.png|Squidasher No Image.png|Squidracer No Image.png|Squiidaunt No Image.png|Squillix No Image.png|Squilt No Image.png|Squishfish No Image.png|Squolf No Image.png|Stairwulf No Image.png|Stallop No Image.png|Starachnid No Image.png|Starewulf No Image.png|Starrider No Image.png|Steelyn No Image.png|Steppenwulf No Image.png|Stepping Stonefish No Image.png|Stiltwalker No Image.png|Stone Troll No Image.png|Stonemaster No Image.png|Storm Dragoon No Image.png|Storm Khrow No Image.png|Storsjöodjuret No Image.png|Stralk No Image.png|Strider No Image.png|Strikanbyte No Image.png|Striped Mittenfysh No Image.png|Stunk Aipe No Image.png|Subsub No Image.png|Sucking Face No Image.png|Suctoplod Sugar Plum Panda MS Sprite.png|Sugar Plum Panda No Image.png|Suilt No Image.png|Sukkere No Image.png|Sulker Wray No Image.png|Sundialeaf (Spathaphylla circumsceadu) No Image.png|Sunko No Image.png|Surchin No Image.png|Surf Elf No Image.png|Surfbug No Image.png|Surpentraxx (Surpraxxidae piros) No Image.png|Surrpenssa No Image.png|Suspicious Mud No Image.png|Swamole (Neocnidolium talpineustes) No Image.png|Swampstrainer (Aerosifter myrstringere) No Image.png|Swarmadyllo No Image.png|Swarmhunter (Pompilicauda puerplentisite) No Image.png|Swiftstrainer (Aerosifter velocistringere) No Image.png|Swoonicorn No Image.png|Sylph No Image.png|Syrilloid Hamster T No Image.png|T No Image.png|Tackalope No Image.png|Taigapin (Cryoteuthus nomei) No Image.png|Tako (Megaorthoceros chilopodamimus) No Image.png|Talkatrice No Image.png|Talku No Image.png|Tallrus No Image.png|Tamarou No Image.png|Tamarro No Image.png|Tappa No Image.png|Tar No Image.png|Tasselbock No Image.png|Tatterpillar No Image.png|Tatyr No Image.png|Tauntar No Image.png|Taupe Widow No Image.png|Tazefang No Image.png|Teabagon No Image.png|Teakettler No Image.png|Tealin No Image.png|Teanix No Image.png|Tearin No Image.png|Tearwulf No Image.png|Technarian No Image.png|Teeklur No Image.png|Teethwalker No Image.png|Tempest Dragoon No Image.png|Tendigo No Image.png|Tendrila Tentaclape MS Sprite.png|Tentaclape No Image.png|Tentaculak No Image.png|''Tentaichthys landfall'' No Image.png|Tentaur No Image.png|Terra Dragoon No Image.png|Terrainchewa Terranchewa MS Sprite.gif|Terranchewa No Image.png|Terranian No Image.png|Terror Vorm (Terricus tyrannopteron) No Image.png|Tether Koryl No Image.png|Teti No Image.png|Thallasotherium No Image.png|Theevyn Therox MS Sprite.png|Therox (Merostomavenator sarcodryptus) No Image.png|Thorian No Image.png|Thorncat No Image.png|Thraxxus No Image.png|Throttlevine No Image.png|Thunderbird No Image.png|Thumper Thumper MS Sprite.gif|Thumper No Image.png|Tiankl No Image.png|Tiecorn No Image.png|Tiemera No Image.png|Tikbalang Tikoloshe MS Sprite.png|Tikoloshe No Image.png|Tiktokatrice No Image.png|Tiktoku No Image.png|Titan No Image.png|Titan Thorncat No Image.png|Titan Wray No Image.png|Titan Wurm No Image.png|Titanoboa No Image.png|Tlillisk No Image.png|Tobold No Image.png|Tokoloshe No Image.png|Toonicorn Torngasuk MS Sprite.png|Torngasuk No Image.png|Toryd No Image.png|Towerbeak No Image.png|Towmovoi No Image.png|Tove (Tovae meles) No Image.png|Trackalope No Image.png|Tradejack No Image.png|Trailblazer No Image.png|Traint No Image.png|Trapioca No Image.png|Trapmaster No Image.png|Trappa No Image.png|Trasgu No Image.png|Trashquatch No Image.png|Tree Ribbon No Image.png|Trickbalang No Image.png|Tricksand No Image.png|Tricorn No Image.png|Triddel No Image.png|Tridley No Image.png|Trigg No Image.png|Trimera Troglodyte Spearman MS Sprite.png|Troglodyte No Image.png|Trilobittle No Image.png|Troggr No Image.png|Trolg No Image.png|Trowelhorn Gulper (Ceracorytha cryptoschovel) Trumpet Dragon MS Sprite.png|Trumpet Dragon No Image.png|Trunicorn No Image.png|Trunko No Image.png|Trycorn No Image.png|''Tryflannosaurus next'' No Image.png|Ttrii No Image.png|Tuftball No Image.png|Tundra Shrubtree No Image.png|Tuneirey No Image.png|Tunicorn No Image.png|Turte No Image.png|Tusked Leopald No Image.png|Tuskflyer No Image.png|Tuskhound Tu'tara Pair MS Sprite.png|Tu'tara No Image.png|Twinspitter No Image.png|Twofluter No Image.png|Tylapia No Image.png|Typtoh No Image.png|Tyrannus Vorm No Image.png|Tzrenda U No Image.png|Ualla No Image.png|Ucu Ukalaril MS Sprite.png|Ukalaril Ukalonk MS Sprite.png|Ukalonk No Image.png|Unclawful No Image.png|Unhanskak No Image.png|Uniborn No Image.png|Uniceraneustes No Image.png|Unihorn No Image.png|Unimourn No Image.png|Unisworn No Image.png|Unitorn No Image.png|Uniworm No Image.png|Uniworn No Image.png|Unixorn No Image.png|Unsfurl No Image.png|Unstable Emulsion Upset Burger MS Sprite.png|Upset Burger No Image.png|Uranian No Image.png|Urberus No Image.png|Urhoses No Image.png|Urkhail No Image.png|Urkkalese No Image.png|Urkkara Urn Koryl MS Sprite.png|Urn Koryl No Image.png|Urthican No Image.png|Urvhara No Image.png|Urzheck No Image.png|Uu'taeris No Image.png|Uutuu No Image.png|Uylana V No Image.png|Vacalope No Image.png|Vandalizer No Image.png|Vandroutine (Teproutine neomorphus) No Image.png|Vassalbock No Image.png|Vaterpillar No Image.png|Vatfish No Image.png|Vealin No Image.png|Veerin No Image.png|Vegasus No Image.png|Velorian No Image.png|Vendigo No Image.png|Ventaur No Image.png|Ventrapper (Segmentocauda clifelumenus) No Image.png|Venus Deathtrap No Image.png|Venusian No Image.png|Vessan No Image.png|Veti No Image.png|Vexxexx No Image.png|Vggdrassil No Image.png|Vhalsike No Image.png|Vhalsinilik No Image.png|Vhalslask Vicejaw MS Sprite.png|Vicejaw "Triclops Spider" No Image.png|Viecorn No Image.png|Viemera No Image.png|Viiska Violenk MS Sprite.png|Violenk No Image.png|Visionsphere No Image.png|Visquene Viper No Image.png|Vleph No Image.png|Vohlpertinger No Image.png|Voiasenso No Image.png|Vooze No Image.png|Vorashi No Image.png|Vormsect Vreel MS Sprite.gif|Vreel No Image.png|Vreikax No Image.png|Vrennum No Image.png|Vroonicorn No Image.png|Vrott No Image.png|Vuugoo Vuukelp Krebb MS Sprite.png|Vuukelp Krebb No Image.png|Vuunegan Blob No Image.png|Vuunegan Hellkat Vuunegan Hellbear MS Sprite.png|Vuunegan Hellbear No Image.png|Vuuslime W No Image.png|Waaaghku No Image.png|Waderat Wadewriggler MS Sprite.png|Wadewriggler No Image.png|Wairoc No Image.png|Wakeshark No Image.png|Walguin No Image.png|Walkatrice No Image.png|Wallrus No Image.png|Walurksus No Image.png|Wangkok No Image.png|Warmadyllo No Image.png|Warp Beast No Image.png|Warverine (Subterrania gulomimus) No Image.png|Water Spright No Image.png|Waterpillar No Image.png|Waterseeker No Image.png|Watyr No Image.png|Weebagon No Image.png|Weekling No Image.png|Weenix No Image.png|Weeping Tendrila No Image.png|Weight Lifting Flounder No Image.png|Wendigo Werelociraptor MS Sprite.png|Werelociraptor Werewolf MS Sprite.png|Werewulf Albino Werewolf MS Sprite.png|Werewulf (Albino) No Image.png|Weti No Image.png|Whackalope No Image.png|Wheelin No Image.png|Whentaur Whifflebird Squawk.gif|Whifflebird No Image.png|Whiphusk (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) No Image.png|Whipscale (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) No Image.png|Whirberus Whirling Blade Chmmra MS Sprite.png|Whirling Blade Chmmra No Image.png|Whirpopard No Image.png|White Tygrr No Image.png|Whoamovoi No Image.png|Whorlhunter (Pompilicauda lemurotorivorus) No Image.png|Whycorn No Image.png|Whymera No Image.png|Wickbalang No Image.png|WiFidra No Image.png|WiFimera No Image.png|WiFinicorn No Image.png|Wilapia Wild Green Dragostaboogle MS Sprite.png|Wild Green Dragostaboogle Wild Labortooth MS Sprite.png|Wild Labortooth No Image.png|Winnipogo No Image.png|Woebold No Image.png|Wolperblinger No Image.png|Wolperclinger No Image.png|Wolperdinger No Image.png|Wolperflinger No Image.png|Wolperlinger No Image.png|Wolperpinger No Image.png|Wolperringer No Image.png|Wolpersinger No Image.png|Wolpertinger No Image.png|Wolperwinger No Image.png|Wood Elf No Image.png|Woolpertinger No Image.png|Woonicorn No Image.png|Wormchaser No Image.png|Wormtongue No Image.png|Wrackalope No Image.png|Wrappa No Image.png|Wrasselbock No Image.png|Wrassehopper No Image.png|Wrassequatch No Image.png|Wreckerwing No Image.png|Wubwub No Image.png|Wulf No Image.png|Wygonakan X Xakk MS Sprite.png|Xakk No Image.png|Xentaur No Image.png|Xilon (Sviftika xiloni) No Image.png|Xing-Xing No Image.png|Xixixian No Image.png|Xkex No Image.png|Xmo No Image.png|''Xogonus nicarabatea'' No Image.png|Xrondo No Image.png|Xxeltrapper (Brachioflailia xxeliomimus) Y No Image.png|Yakkalope No Image.png|Yaku No Image.png|Yale No Image.png|Y'allrus No Image.png|Yalthrop No Image.png|Yanispreader (Yanimalius vivisecta) No Image.png|Yappa No Image.png|Yassssshopper No Image.png|Yawku No Image.png|Yearin No Image.png|Yeemglom No Image.png|Yeren No Image.png|Yeti No Image.png|Yggdrassil No Image.png|Yiali Yibimin MS Sprite.png|Yibimin No Image.png|Yickbalang No Image.png|Yimra No Image.png|Yinfurbing Tukakak No Image.png|Yobold No Image.png|Yomovoi Yosei Sprite.png|Yosei No Image.png|Yothrak No Image.png|Yowie No Image.png|Yowler No Image.png|Ytatta No Image.png|Yukionna No Image.png|Yunko Yuuth MS Sprite.png|Yuuth Z No Image.png|Zadej No Image.png|Zalt Amphorian No Image.png|Zandipede No Image.png|Zandityrannus Zaryn MS Sprite.png|Zaryn No Image.png|Zavvaku No Image.png|Zazlotl No Image.png|Zealin No Image.png|Zeelong No Image.png|Zeembo No Image.png|Zeigox No Image.png|Zendigo No Image.png|Zentaur No Image.png|Zghluhrl Vhalsike No Image.png|Zhivysh No Image.png|Zhoase No Image.png|Zhor No Image.png|Zillipede No Image.png|Zinc Hibiscus No Image.png|Zoaraptor Amphorian Zobold MS Sprite.png|Zobold No Image.png|''Zoca euvaris'' No Image.png|Zocax No Image.png|''Zocax eronus'' No Image.png|Zocellium No Image.png|Zohzoh Zolacian MS Sprite.png|Zolacian Zombie White MS Sprite.png|Zombie White No Image.png|Zomm No Image.png|Zomovoi No Image.png|Zoomicorn No Image.png|Zoonicorn No Image.png|Zoragin No Image.png|Zrrmzarix No Image.png|Zrrmzasha (Zrrmzash photostrippen) No Image.png|Zrrnigor No Image.png|Zrrnigoth No Image.png|Zrrtaeda No Image.png|Ztark No Image.png|"Zuka Plant #1" No Image.png|"Zuka Plant #2" No Image.png|"Zuka Plant #6" No Image.png|Zukabergo Blackleaf No Image.png|Zukabergo Redleaf No Image.png|Zukabergo Wogakak Zukacap MS Sprite.png|Zukacap No Image.png|Zukkrum No Image.png|Zurcosh No Image.png|Zymphala Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Monsters Category:Galleries